The Brother and The Bomb
by MISSwickedforgood
Summary: Castle had two brothers...


Prologue:

Little Ricky was scared of thunder storms, deciding to get his little brother Eric and bring him to Jesse's room. Eric was three and Ricky was five, but Jesse was 14 so Ricky though that Jesse would be able to take care of them until his mother, Martha got home. What Ricky did not expect was to walk into Eric's room only to see his brother stabbing the three year old mercilessly. "Jesse, What did you do?" Ricky whimpered, only to realize how much hate his brother had in him. Jesse did not stop, instead he started slicing letters into little Ricky, then flew out the window leaving his brothers to die. That night, Ricky Rogers changed forever; he had witnessed his brother's murder and had the words 'never forget' carved into his chest forever.

Twenty years later, Rick stared at the jagged scars over his chest. The media had portrayed him as a playboy who slept with every women in sight. This was not true, Rick Castle had only ever given himself up to two women: Meredith, with whom he shared a daughter and Gina, his 2nd ex-wife and publisher. It wasn't very easy to explain his scars, but he always found a way to do it without hurting himself. No one but his mother knew what happened the day he got those scars, and now there was someone in his life who he wanted to trust... and this scared him.

"So Rick, you know how my fascination with murder came to be. How come you love it so much?" questioned his new muse Kate.

"Oh detective, I just love the way solving a crime, even if it is just writing about it, feels."

"Come on Castle, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge."

Angry that she wouldn't let it go when he clearly didn't want to talk about it, he got up and stormed away, "Leave it alone Detective."

Richard wanted to tell Beckett with all of his heart, but he knew she would look at him differently. She would pity him and he didn't want her pity, he wanted her love.

After contemplating how he had treated Beckett, Castle decided that he needed to apologize and explain. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. Rick could tell Kate was not happy with him.

"What do you want Castle?"

"Beckett, I am sorry, it's just... it's just hard for me to talk about that night. No one, not even my ex-wives know, and I just got a little scared... Actually I freaked out and I am sorry. "

"Rick, I meant it when I said you could trust me. I want you to be able to trust me." Then, very quietly, she admitted something to him, "I trust you Rick, with everything. Can't you trust me?"

"Oh Kate, I do trust you, with my life. That is why I am here, you deserve to know Kate." Slowly Rick entered the apartment , closing the door he took her hand and sat her on the couch. When he had her full attention he lifted his shirt. At first Kate raised her eyebrows at him, but as she saw the beginnings of the scars, she realized just how much he was letting her in.

"Oh, Rick," she said as she got up and pulled him into a hug, "What happened?"

Rick sat and pulled Kate with him, "It is a long story."

"Tell me," and he did.

When Rick finished the story, Kate knew that she loved him. She had loved him for a while, but she was only realizing it now. "Rick, thank you for trusting me with this, and I am so sorry that it happened." Slowly, she brought her hand to cup his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. Looking into his eyes, she saw the same thing that she felt shining through. "I love you," she said and before he could answer, she kissed him. As their lips met, Kate felt as though they were one. She felt complete. As she pulled back, she could feel the smile growing on her face. She was so very happy in this moment.

"I love you too, Kate," and her heart burst with happiness as she took his hand in hers.

Author's Note: It is now a month later, Castle and Beckett have not had sex, although they do sleep in the same bed after difficult cases or when they just want to cuddle up together and no one but Alexis and Martha know about their relationship. Also I am **not **going to outline the whole case that is coming up for you, if you honestly love Castle you know this case and I don't want to bore people with details they already know unless I have slightly changed them due to Castle and Beckett being together.

The alarm sounds loudly as Kate and Rick wake. "Good morning Beautiful," Rick said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "How are you on this lovely morning?" he says between kisses.

"I'm good," she says as they continue their loving kisses. Slowly, Kate pulls away, "Rick, I've got to go to work."

"Call in sick... Please."

"I want to Rick, but I can't," Kate answers as a giant pout grows on Rick's face. She kisses him then only to find she doesn't want to stop. That is until a ringing phone stops them.

"Beckett," Kate answers as Rick starts kissing her neck. "ETA 30 minutes, I will pick Castle up on the way." Turning to Rick, she tells him about the body at Grand Central Station. The two lovers get ready and go to the scene completely unaware of the difficult case ahead.

"Why Beckett, are you jealous of Agent Shaw?"

" No! Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed, you can sleep on the couch."

Rick could tell that she was mad at him. "Kate," he said, "Kate wait..." As he grabbed her hand she spun around.

"What do you want Rick," she said as tears had come to her eyes.

"Kate, I wasn't serious at all, I swear. It is you who I love. I am completely and irrevocably in love with you. You are everything to me please don't be mad at me."

"Then why did you say it like that Rick. That this was the most sexless relationship? Why?"

"You are the one who doesn't want anyone to know about us Kate. I swear I didn't mean it. No matter what happens its you who I love. I was just acting. I swear to you I didn't mean it."

"I love you too!" Kate replied the she kissed him. They may not have been having sex, but she has wanted him for a long time and she knew that he wanted her as well. She had no idea why they had decided to wait so long after admitting their love for each other, but she knew that it was time. She could feel it.

Their kisses were so full of passion and love that Kate knew that they were forever. Slowly, her hands came up to his face and his hers. They stood there lips locked for what seemed like hours but was only really seconds before heading into her room. "Kate, I love you so much... Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured because of what I said earlier."

"Rick, I love you so much and I want this more than anything."

Sweetly, Rick kissed her all over the place and they fell for each other all over again.

Kate woke slowly, and as she remembered the previous night she smile before reaching for her beloved Rick, but he wasn't there and a stab of pain coursed through her heart. She thought he had left, but as she went out of the room she saw him in the kitchen, wearing only his boxers cooking breakfast. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist kissing his bare shoulder. He turned in her arms and kissed her until their was no tomorrow, well until he could smell one of the pancakes burning.

"You didn't have to cook us breakfast Rick."

"I know, but I wanted to," he said kissing her again.

"Hmmm. It seems all that is missing is the morning paper," she joked, but Castle took it seriously and went to the door. He screamed as a body collapsed into the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple was dressed and Beckett's apartment was full of police officers and detectives. The boys razzing Castle about his night. Castle winked at Beckett as he leaned into the boys only to say that nothing had happened the previous night.

After her place had been officially instated as a crime scene, Castle offered Beckett his guest room. They left for his house straight away. After they got to hi loft, they decided to watch a movie together before heading back to the precinct.

"Castle. It is over, will you go out with me tonight?"

Rick says that he'd love to go and the couple part ways to get ready. Rick, with time to spare decides to look at the case file and notices a major discrepancy – the killer could not be dead. Grabbing his coat he rushes out of the apartment calling Kate, but she doesn't pick up right away.

When she finally picks up, she asks him what he wants, but before she knows it, her apartment bursts into flames.

"Kate," Rick screams as he enters the apartment. He screams her name until he hears a small groan coming from her bathroom. As he enters, she leaps into is arms, naked.

"How are you? Are you okay?" he asks very relieved yet slightly hysterical.

"I'm okay, can I have your coat please?"

"Of course Kate, when I realized he was still alive, I was so worried! Stay with me Kate, forever."


End file.
